digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Under Dark Wings/Chapter 1
"Hurry up, Daisuke-kun. We're late!" "I know, Dana! I know!" The couple ran through the park, sereaching for the others. They only found them when they heard Amon shouting on them. They found the group standing around bored, outside Guilmon's now empty shed. Amon tapped her foot on the ground. "About time! Do you know how long we were waiting for you?" Just as they were about to answer, Yasmin stepped between them and Amon. "Look, just forget it. We're all here now and that's what matters." Amon snorted, as she leaned against the concrete wall of the shed. Taichi looked the girl in the eye and asked politely, if not snootily, "Why are you always such a grumpy pants, Amon-chan?" The girl merely flicked him in the nose, and while he rubbed the red spot, she said, "First, maybe because you guys set me off, and second, it's either Amon-san, Amon-sama, Rinohe-san, or just Amon. Never Amon-chan. Only Dana's allowed to call me that." Takuya and Kouji burst out laughing. "Only in your dreams do you get called Amon-sama." The brunette laughed, putting an arm around his raven haired friend's shoulder to stop him from falling over. The girl stood up straight and growled, "One of these days, a kid might look up to me as a role model and call me Amon-sama!" "And until that day, it stays in your dreams. Now stop the childish nonsense boys." The older girl, Sora, put her hands on her hips as she watched the two straighten up and stop laughing. But, when she turned her back, she could easily hear them sniggering. She only rolled her eyes and sighed. "Now then, what were we going to discuss?" Ruki asked. Koushiro stepped forward with his laptop in hand,tapping away at it. "Well, I was thinking--" He was cut off by Izumi shouting, "What's happening to the sky?!" The kids all looked up and gasped as the sky flashed between its normal colour, and a green stream of data. Tomoki jumped up from where he was sitting on the wall. "Could it be the Digital World calling us again?" The oldest kids shook their heads. "If that were the case, they could've just contacted us instead of freaking out the whole of Shinjuku!" Yamato exclaimed. They kept their eyes to the sky until Miyako shrieked, "Look at that!" They dragged their attention from the sky to see what Miyako was pointing at. It was like a tunnel, with the walls on the inside covered with the same green data as the sky. Taichi took a step forward, until he was stopped by Sora. "Stop, Taichi! Who knows where that thing could take us!" He looked at the girl's face, creased with worry and shouted over the din of digital data, "It could take us to the Digital World!" As he was about to take another step forward, Amon shouted, grabbing his attention, "Yeah, could." He creased his brow and shook Sora off of him when he ran toward the portal and jumped into it, everyone screaming for him to stop. But, the brunette merely faded from view, pixalating before completely vanishing. The group all waited, silent, their hair whipping in their faces from the violent wind that had suddenly picked up. Then, the other goggled boys and Amon ran forward and jumped after Taichi. Eventually, everyone else followed, until they had caught up to Taichi in the tunnel. "Are you nuts?!" Sora shouted, giving him a slap over the head from where she floated next to him. Hikari floated up beside him and shouted, "Well are you? Cause you seem to be!" The boy simply shrugged, with his usual cocky grin on his face, earning him a slap on both arms from both girls. While he rubbed his sore arms, Mimi gulped. "Is that a fork in the path?" she asked weakly. Everyone looked forward. Seeing what she was talking about, they all started to panic, until Jyou shouted, "QUIET!" While they still floated at maximum speed toward the fork, he said calmly, "if we all hold hands and stay together in a chain, we'll go down one of the paths together." Everyone shared a look, before darting all over the place, trying to create a chain. Eventually, they had formed four little groups, that were now trying to link together. But it was too late. The groups went down each of the four paths, now seperated in a Digital World they don't know... To Be Continued... Next Chapter